Let go
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Syuusuke sagt Yuuta mit einem Brief goodbye.


_Hier mal wieder eine kleine Fujicest.  
Naja, eigentlich nicht wirklich. Is mehr so aus einem Gedanken heraus entstanden und nicht wirklich was slashmäßiges. Fragt mich nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe.;;_

_Subaru_

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke blickte auf, als er ein lautes Lachen vernahm.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er die Szene in seiner Nähe beobachtet:

Yuuta verzweifelt dabei sich aus dem Klammergriff seines Kameraden und Freundes …?... zu lösen, lachte und versuchte doch ernst zu klingen, als er protestierte. Ein schöner Anblick.

Der Tensai lehnte sich auf der Bank, auf der er saß, zurück und verfolgte seinen Bruder weiter mit seinen verborgenen Augen.

Nichts Neues. Für ihn war dies Standart sobald er Yuuta in seiner Umgebung wusste. Selbst wenn er ihn mal nicht direkt ansah. Nach einiger Zeit wurde dennoch wieder Ausschau nach ihm gehalten, um einfach sicher zu gehen.

Bezüglich was? Das war eine wirklich gute Frage. Syuusuke wusste es selbst nicht. Vielleicht aus Sorge? Oder doch eher aus Zuneigung? Wohl beides.

Es war Internatstag.

Ein Tag, den Yuuta vorgab nicht zu mögen. Auch wenn man ihm deutlich ansah, dass es ihn doch irgendwie freute. Denn auch der Tennisclub half an diesem Tag bei den Vorbereitungen und bot neben kleinen Trainingsspielen einen Erfrischungsstand an.

Erholsam bei dieser Hitze.

Syuusuke hingegen liebte diesen Tag. Es war einer der Tage an denen er Yuuta sehen durfte, ohne das dieser protestieren konnte.

Doch heute schien alles anders. Es war nicht wie sonst. Das hatte der Tensai sofort bemerkt, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder an diesem Tag das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Und sein Herz sagte ihm in diesem Moment bereits erneut, dass dies wohl der letzte Internatstag sein würde, den er besuchte.

Diese Erkenntnis machte Syuusuke unglaublich traurig.

Er liebte seinen Bruder sehr und war immer gerne für ihn da gewesen. Doch nun… ja, nun… schien dies nicht mehr notwendig.

Yuuta brauchte keinen Aufpasser mehr. Keinen Bruder, der ihm bei Schlägereien half oder der ihm seine Wunden versorgte.

Der Tensai seufzte, als er seinen Blick von der Szene zum Himmel richtete und gleich darauf seine Mappe zuklappte, aus der er einen Zettel genommen hatte, den er nun sauber in einem Briefumschlag verstaute.

Gerade als er sich jedoch erheben wollte, spürte er wie sich jemand neben ihm auf der Bank niederließ und hielt inne.

„So alleine? Ist dir nicht langweilig? Du könntest doch eine Runde spielen. Oder sind dir die Leute hier zu schwach?" Yuuta klang wie immer. Leicht trotzig und dennoch irgendwie bemüht, was Syuusuke nur ein Lächeln entlockte, als er seinen Bruder anblickte.

„Iie. Ich wollte noch etwas die Sonne genießen, bevor ich wieder gehe."

„Du willst schon gehen?" Augenblicklich hatte auch Yuuta sein Gesicht zu Syuusuke gewandt und blickte ihn an, was das Herz des Tensai noch tiefer sinken ließ.

„Ah. Ich halte es für besser." Ein leichtes Nicken, als sich der Ältere auch schon zu Yuuta beugte, eine Hand an dessen Wange legte und sanft mit seinen Lippen die Narbe des Jüngeren berührte.

„Vergiss mich in deinem Herzen nicht, Yuuta. Versprichst du mir das?" Der Jüngere schien sichtlich verwirrt. Wohl erstens von der Geste, die Syuusuke normal nie in der Öffentlichkeit gewagt hätte und dann von diesen Worten.

„Was redest du, Aniki?" Diese Anrede. Wie hatte er sie geliebt… Ein letzter Gedanke, als Syuusuke seine Hand zurückzog und Yuuta den Briefumschlag in seine Hände legte.

„Lies es, wenn du etwas Ruhe hast." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Ältere auch schon und nickte seinem Bruder noch einmal zu.

„Sayonara, Yuuta." Zwei leise Worte, als sich der Tensai schweren Herzens abwandte und ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen davonging.

So war es immerhin schnell und schmerzlos. Wobei Letzteres nicht wirklich zutraf. Im Gegenteil.

Allein der Gedanke Yuuta nur noch von weitem oder gar nicht mehr sehen zu können, brannte so furchtbar im Herzen…

Doch kaum war Syuusuke um eine Ecke verschwunden, hatte sich Yuuta auch schon aus seiner Verwirrtheitsstarre gelöst und blickte fassungslos auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand, der gleich darauf aufgerissen wurde.

Er enthielt einen handgeschriebenen Brief in Syuusukes schön geschwungener Schrift.

An meinen geliebten Yuuta:

„Ne, Yuuta… es ist viel Zeit viel zu rasch vergangen. Du bist älter geworden und auch ein ganzes Stück erwachsener und selbstständiger durch dein Leben im Internat.

Ich weiß, du bist damals nur wegen mir gegangen und das tut mir noch immer leid, aber dennoch scheint es mir, als wäre es gut gewesen. So hast du diesen Weg gefunden, den du weiter gehen möchtest.

Du warst immer neidisch auf mich. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Doch nun brauchst du das nicht mehr. Denn du hast viel mehr gefunden als ich es je tat.

Du hast deine guten Freunde und Kameraden. Deine Leidenschaft für das Tennisspielen und deinen Kampfgeist. Dein Wille bringt dich überall hin.

Und gerade diese Dinge zeigen mir, dass du es alleine schaffst weiter zu gehen.

Manche Dinge braucht man immer und manche sind dazu bestimmt einen selbst nur einen Teil des Lebens zu begleiten.

Ich bin so ein „Ding", welches nun nicht mehr gebraucht wird.

Da hab ich Unrecht, magst du denken, und doch scheint es mehr als die Wahrheit zu sein.

Nein, ich werde nicht verschwinden und wir werden uns sicher auch ab und an sehen, doch es wird anders sein.

Ich werde im Stillen immer weiterhin über dich wachen, denn du hast diesen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen, der nur meinem kleinen Bruder gehört. Auch wenn ich dich oft als mehr sah, als diesen. Aber diese Gedanken und Gefühle sollten ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Ich werde dich immer brauchen und doch schwöre ich dem hiermit ab und werde lernen müssen ohne dich klar zu kommen. Du glaubst mir nicht? Verständlich. Ich zeige so etwas sicher nur selten, doch du gabst mir mehr als du denkst. Allein, dass ich für dich da sein durfte, gab mir viel. Nun wird diese Aufgabe jemand anders übernehmen oder gar mehrer Leute. Ich beneide sie darum und doch ist es wohl der Lauf der Dinge.

Gib auf dich Acht, Yuuta. Ich weiß, du wirst auf deinem Weg stolpern, doch weiß ich auch, dass du die Kraft hast dennoch weiter zu gehen. Denn du hast viele liebe Menschen um dich herum, die dich stützen werden.

Sollte der Weg jedoch dennoch mal zu steinig werden, möchte ich das du weißt: Es ist jemand in deiner Nähe und sei es nur in Gedanken. Vielleicht wird dir das helfen deine Hindernisse zu überwinden.

Ich wünsche dir ein immer wieder kehrendes Lächeln auf deinem Weg, Yuuta.

In Liebe

Syuusuke, dein Aniki"

Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis es Yuuta schaffte seine Augen von dem kurzen Brief zu nehmen und diesen auf seinen Schoß sinken zu lassen, als er erneut zu der Ecke blickte, um die sein Bruder verschwunden war. Natürlich stand niemand dort.

Und so wie es der Brief beschrieb, würde dort auch niemand mehr auftauchen.

Ende


End file.
